weegeepieofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Note: Most of the information has been taken from the SMG4 Wiki. Mario (full name: Mario Sexy the Plumber) is an Italian plumber originally from Nintendo's Mario franchise. As Weegeepie's videos are clearly inspired of SMG4's bloopers (Weegeepie Universe), and that most of SMG4's bloopers make heavy use of Super Mario 64 and its characters, Mario is the main protagonist in the SMG4verse and appears in most of SuperMarioGlitchy4's videos. However, unlike the SMG4verse, the main protagonist in the Weegeepie Universe is Luigi, Weegeepie being Luigi. Mario is often portrayed as a dumb and morbidly obese spaghetti addict. While he seems to think he is popular and has lots of swag, Mario is in reality an attention-hogging, gay and pedophilic streaker who has been arrested several times. In addition, Mario has been depicted as a pervert, zoophile, prostitute, drug addict, and drunkard Because most of the aforementioned traits are played for comedy, Mario is the protagonist of many of SMG4's bloopers. While he can act somewhat bipolar, and is usually enraged by the slightest things, Mario is often cheerful to the point of annoyance. Appearance Mario wears a long-sleeved red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, brown shoes, and with gloves. He has a red cap, brown hair, a black mustache and blue eyes. Personality makes the plumber's eyes cross outward.]] In Nintendo canon, Mario is a friendly plumber who helps anyone in need, devotes most of his time to rescuing the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and participates in sports matches, kart races and "parties" often. However, in SMG4's bloopers (And so according to the Weegeepie Universe) Weegeepie's bloopers, Mario is selfish, lazy, and somewhat mentally handicaped, almost the complete opposite of the Nintendo canon. Mario acts as a major bother to everyone living in Princess Peach's Castle, causing almost everyone there to temporatily hate him. He also needs attention: an example is when, during the events of YouTube Mario?!, he created the channel TheAwesomeMario (aka theawesomario) to get SMG4's attention and surpass his level of popularity. While Mario sometimes shows signs he cares for others like SMG4 and his brother Luigi, it is often overshadowed by how much of a jerk he can be. Despite this, Mario is mostly a good person, but yet he has many flaws Abilities Like his mainstream counterpart, Mario has a multitude of strengths and powers. He has so many, we'll have to narrow the list. Here are his primary shown powers: *'Superhuman Strength': Mario has been strong enough to punch people several feet away, and lift Bowser, who weighs over 300 pounds. He also punched a pilot straight through the window and down to the ground in SMG4's video Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, and once even lifted King Bob-omb (calculated to weigh 30 tons). *'Superhuman Endurance': Mario has survived falls from great heights, explosions, getting attacked by Bowser, getting crushed, blows from SMG4 (about as strong as him), and even car rashes, all barely fazed. *'Pyrokenesis': Much like his own games, he has shown the ability to manipulate fire. *'Hand-to hand Skill': He is a master at unarmed combat, as shown by his many battles, with him winning most of them. He has his own unique style, with very fast and powerful punches and kicks and tackles. *'Giant Size and Strength': In SMG4's video Ssenmodnar 10, Mario used a Mega Mushroom to grow into Mega Mario, a power-up form who is bigger, stronger and tougher than the base Mario. *'Coldness Survival': In Icetrapped, in some clips, Mario is seen naked in the freezing cold a few times. *'Great Rapper': In War of the Fat Italians 2015 & 2016, as well as Supah Star Rap Battles of Epicness, Mario has demonstrated great rapping skill. Weaknesses Of course, Mario has weaknesses (though comparatively few compared with many characters). *'Slow Speed': Due to his high weight (over 300 pounds), he is slow on his feet, as shown in SMG4's videos 101 Ways for Mario to Die, Retarded64: The 1337 Police, and several other bloopers, though this isn't much of a flaw compared to his biggest weakness... *'Retardedness': Mario is one of the most retarded characters (if not THE most retarded character) in the series, not even knowing what 1+1 is. So far his biggest weakness, it cost him quite a few battles despite his strength. *'Numbness': As of SMG4's video SM64: Super Mario RUN RUN RUN!, he can no longer feel his legs. It is likely that this weakness disappeared in the next video. Mario Facts from ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) These "facts" are displayed between skits in ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5, according to SMG4. Many are disputable. #Mario eats around 640,000 bowls of spaghetti each hour. #Mario had his first kiss with a blonde looking hobo. #Mario hit puberty when he was 30. (If this is true, Mario is one year into puberty.) #Mario can fly with his magical cap. #Mario farted over 13456 times in the castle. #Mario isn't left or right handed, meaning he's probably ambidextrous. #Mario makes 1 coin per pipe he blows up or destroys. #Luigi is actually Mario's sister. #Mario is actually Chinese, but changed to Italian. #Mario's last name is Mario. #Princess Peach is Mario WAAAAAAAAHHH?!?! #Mario's favorite color is Boobies.. #Mario's birthday is at 13/31/1942 or sumthin'. #Mario's middle name is "Sexy". #Mario has children and their names are Toad. #Mario has no teeth (This is a lie). #Mario's overalls were created from dirt. #Mario was going to star in Justin Bieber's music video, but got kicked due to destroying everything. #Mario has no fingers. #Everyone's eyes are blue. #Everyone stole Mario's moustache style. #Bowser hates Mario because he made him drop his sandwich! #Mario wears contact lenses and panties. #Mario's nose originally was a genetic mutation. #Mario rates this video (ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition)) 0/10 Trivia *Mario has been shown to occasionally eat food from the dumpster. *Mario behaved much less spoonily in SMG4's 2011 bloopers. *Mario thinks that the elderly are useless. For instance, in SMG4's video Who let the Chomp out?, Mario asks Toadsworth if the latter is going to throw his walking stick at the Chain Chomp to defeat it. *Mario has a Youtube channel called TheAwesomeMario (aka theawesomario), which currently has over 206k subscribers. (SHIT!) ' However, this channel seems to be abandoned, since the last video on the channel (Boopkins and Bob: The New Years Resolution) is soon about to be 1 Year Old! Wich is a lot! '(YES!) *Mario likes to jump off of the castle roof. *When acting insane, Mario is able to fly without a Wing Cap. *Mario was made by SMG4's clone machine. *Mario can transform into a Super Saiyan. * Mario has had three heart attacks from eating spaghetti. * While this status has probably been phased out via negative continuity, Mario has been transformed into a wizard. * As revealed in Bob-ombache, Mario was once abducted by Bob-omb Buddies but was regarded as a failed experiment and was dropped in front of Peach's Castle. * Mario is a border-line idiot at the Idiot Test. * Mario and Peach have had sex before. A few times, actually. * Mario (outside of the SMG4 universe) is classified as homo nintendonus. This is a fact that was revealed in 2014. * In Dreams, it is revealed Mario has a phobia of old people after his 2nd dream. Category:Characters